


并没有想好标题

by 07_24_3



Category: Football RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M, 不知道算不算crossover, 不要问我脑洞从哪里来, 也不要问标题是什么回事, 神奇拉郎
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07_24_3/pseuds/07_24_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你没有看错！一个足球运动员与一个电视节目主持人的神奇拉郎！<br/>早就想把这俩拉一起了，尤其是在看到那个Nissan的Dream Job Swap之后。<br/>慎入啊朋友们。<br/>哦，对了，让我们稍稍忽略Hammond有妻子子女的现实与他不可能一直住在曼彻斯特的问题。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

__Hammond一路（并不）低调地开着保时捷928进了曼城的训练基地，将车停在离入口尽可能近的地方，他靠着车门，趁着等Silva的时间，思考着自己为什么会来这种地方。

他在Top Gear上认识Silva，明星开廉价车栏目。在Stig的耐心被磨光后，他坐在了副驾驶上。说实话，Silva的技术并不赖，在Hammond的辅助下将成绩刷到第二十一，这还只是在湿地上。（这让Hammond十分疑惑，Stig究竟是为什么而受不了Silva的。）

接下来事件的发展出乎所有人意料，Hammond要来了Silva的手机号，两人开始发短信聊天。

然后有一天，Silva打来电话，想让Hammond参加他俱乐部举行的活动，Hammond答应了。

很快Silva就到了，他一看到Hammond就开心地笑起来，拉着Hammond穿越一条条走廊，经过一片片草坪，来的Etihad的门前。

当看到他们要用的Nissan SUV时，Hammond的内心是十分不情愿的。

我要GT-R！都帮你们做广告了就不能来点厉害的车吗！

他依稀记得当时在Top Gear的赛道上驾驶GT-R的感觉。3.8升的V6引擎和Lutos打造的底盘（还是悬挂？）可不是盖的。

在与工作人员的交涉后，Hammond成功坐上了Silva的副驾驶。

“油门！踩油门！蜗牛都比你爬得快！”

Silva翻了个白眼，在过弯时轻踩了下刹车。

“啊我受不了了，你能再快哪怕那么一点吗？”

“这又不是在赛道上，你急什么？不过是个小活动。”

“真正的赛车手不会轻视任何一场比赛。你的职业修养呢？”

“说的像你是一样。”

“不想当赛车手的球员不是好主持人。”

趁着Silva愣住的片刻，Hammond伸出自己的大（xiao）长（duan）腿，跨过中控面板踩住了刹车，干净利落地解开安全带，打开车门跳下车。跑到车的另一侧拉开车门，不顾一边大叫“Richard你脑子被车门夹了吗”一边匆忙拉手刹的Silva，一手撑在他大腿上去解开安全带，从车上拽下一只惊恐的Silva，窜进车子，换挡。

Silva赶紧坐上副驾驶，熟练地攥紧门把手，撑着前面板，毕竟让一只焦躁不安的仓鼠开车永远不是什么好事。

果然，他在一次转弯时瞄向后视镜，飘出去的后轮以隐隐冒出白烟。

车子顶着风呼啸着飞过终点，不出所料，Silva（或者应该说他和Hammond？）的成绩是最快的。

* * *

很久以后的一天，Silva问起Hammond，那天他到底怎么了。

“没睡好，心情不好。”

Silva听到答案后笑了出来：“你不一定要来那么早，再说，你可以一开始就拒绝我啊。”

“怎么会……我哪里舍得……”Hammond把头偏向一边小声嘟哝着。

Silva还是听到了Hammond的话，他微笑起来，凑过去轻轻地啄了下Hammond的脸颊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不要在意这不科学的剧情，并没有看到Dream Job Swap的原视频。  
> 在Top Gear上看到Nissan GT-R真是开挂一样的存在，圈速排行榜上差不多有前四十啊。  
> 可怕。可怕至极。  
> 话说我到现在还是分不清悬挂和底盘。  
> 再来个小问题：  
> 直排四缸发动机很渣吗？  
> 两个发动机之间两缸的差距真的很大吗？


	2. Chapter2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不好意思，我还是没想出标题  
> 还有OOC啥的，忽略吧，都忽略吧

“Hamster！”Silva推开家门后扑向Hammond。

Hammond翻了个白眼，知道Silva通常才不会这样：“想借东西？”

“你有没有什么比较帅的车子，借我开开呗。”

Hammond想也没想：“不行。”

Silva踢掉运动鞋走向客厅，躺倒在沙发上张开双臂：“借一下呗，我就明天开去训练，回来就还给你。保证不碰坏你的车。”

Hammond看着Silva期待的眼神叹了口气：“首先，你应该清楚Oliver你是不可能能碰的；其次，我剩下的车也不是很特别，而且照你的开车技术一不留神就会超速。我不放心让你开我的车。”

Silva一下子从沙发上坐起来，不怀好意地笑着：“你不放心的话可以你来开啊。”

Hammond很崩溃：“我不是这个意思啊！”他抓住头发，放弃这个话题，转身去厨房继续他的黑暗料理。

“对了！不走地面我们可以从空中过去。你明天开直升飞机送我去训练好不好，堵车都不用担心，你也正好有驾照呢！”

Hammond不可思议地看着Silva：“你在开玩笑吗？我的车库里可没有直升飞机，而且这太危险了，你都不确定Etihad里有没有停机坪。”

“……好吧。”Silva不甘心地撅撅嘴。

“你的奔驰也很不错啦。”

“那也很普通啊……哪里比得上Jesus的赛车。”

“什么？”

“今天Jesus开着赛车来的，可拉风了。”

“所以你是嫉妒了？”Hammond笑起来，“天哪，你就像个小孩一样。”

Silva继续撅嘴。

“这有什么，你前不久不刚飙过Nissan吗。”

“那是你好不好！我真该把你冲过终点时的样子录下来，得意得要上天。”

“成熟一点好不好，连我都能看出这是俱乐部的安排。”Hammond拍拍Silva的头，“而且你不适合，那太张扬了。”

“好好好。”Silva嘴上答应着，心里却盘算着别的事。

* * *

第二天Silva偷偷骑走了Hammond的BMW摩托。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 稍微弄懂了悬挂和底盘的区别，大概是底盘包括悬挂？  
> Smart其实很棒呀！全球最小转弯直径，超高的空间利用率，直排三缸发动机，最高时速150千米每小时。而且车子小不占地方还很可爱。  
> 倒是人人都喜欢的MINI Cooper，我觉得长得一般:(  
> 说，Smart哪里不好，我们来打一架  
> 好了另一个话题，仓鼠的宝马摩托好帅啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
> 不信你们自己去查，蓝色的BMW R1200RT，大概是这个型号。  
> 仓鼠开直升飞机也好帅啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
> 这章的问题是这样的：仓鼠的感情对Oliver的感情为啥那么深？


End file.
